Harry Potter And The Order Of The Phoenix
Harry Potter And The Order Of The Phoenix is a 2007 film based on a book of the same name written by J.K. Rowling. Synopsis Now in his fifth year at Hogwarts, Harry learns that many in the wizarding community do not know the truth of his encounter with Lord Voldemort. Cornelius Fudge, minister of Magic, appoints his toady, Dolores Umbridge, as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, for he fears that professor Dumbledore will take his job. But her teaching is deficient and her methods, cruel, so Harry prepares a group of students to defend the school against a rising tide of evil. Cast * Daniel Radcliffe as Harry Potter * Rupert Grint as Ron Weasley * Emma Watson as Hermione Granger * Michael Gambon as Albus Dumbledore * Maggie Smith as Minerva McGonagall * Alan Rickman as Severous Snape * Imelda Staunton as Dolores Umbridge * Robbie Coltrane as Rubeus Hagrid * Warwick Davis as Filius Flitwick * Emma Thompson as Sybill Trelawney * Apple Brook as Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank * David Bradley as Argus Filtch * John Atterbury as Phineas Nigellus Black * Sam Beazley as Everard * Gary Oldman as Sirius Black * Brendan Gleeson as Alastor Moody * David Thewlis as Remus Lupin * Julie Walters as Molly Weasley * Mark Williams as Arthur Weasley * Natalia Tena as Nymphadora Tonks * George Harris as Kingsley Shacklebolt * Kathryn Hunter as Arabella Figg * Peter Cartwright as Elphias Doge * Brigitte Millar as Emmeline Vance * Jim McManus as Aberforth Dumbledore * Ralph Fiennes as Lord Voldemort * Jason Isaacs as Lucius Malfoy * Helena Bonham Carter as Bellatrix Lestrange * Arben Bajraktaraj as Antonin Dolohov * Peter Best as Walden Macnair * Rickard Cunison as Jugson * Tav MacDougall as Travers * Richard Trinder as Augustus Rookwood * Bonnie Wright as Ginny Weasley * Matthew Lewis as Neville Longbottom * James Phelps as Fred Weasley * Oliver Phelps as George Weasley * Alfie Enoch as Dean Thomas * Devon Murray as Seamus Finnagin * Shefali Chowdhury as Parvati Patil * William Melling as Nigel Wolpert * Nick Shirm as Zacharias Smith * Evanna Lynch as Luna Lovegood * Katie Leung as Cho Chang * Ryan Nelson as Michael Corner * Afshan Azad as Padma Patil * Tom Felton as Draco Malfoy * Jamie Waylett as Vincent Crabbe * Josh Herdman as Gregory Goyle * Lauren Shotton as Pansy Parkinson * Bronson Webb as Pike * Robert Hardy as Cornelius Fudge * Sian Thomas as Amelia Bones * Richard Leaf as John Dawlish * Chris Rankin as Percy Weasley * Jessica Hynes as Mafalda Hopkrik * Nicholas Blane as Bob * Adrian Rawlins as James Potter * Geraldine Somerville as Lily Potter * Robert Pattinson as Cedric Diggory * James Payton as Frank Longbottom * Lisa Wood as Alice Longbottom * James Phelps and Oliver Phelps as Fabian and Gideon Prewett * Timothy Spall as Peter Pettigrew * Richard Griffiths as Vernon Dursley * Fiona Shaw as Petunia Dursley * Harry Melling as Dudley Dursley * Jason Boyd as Piers Polkiss * Richard Macklin as Malcolm * Christopher Rithin as Dennis * Timothy Bateson as Kreacher * Tony Maudsley as Grawp * Michael Wildman as Magorian * Jason Piper as Bane Category:Harry Potter Franchise Movies Category:Movies Category:J.K. Rowling's Wizarding World